Bumble Bee's Fast?
by Cartoonfreak22
Summary: Transformers Animated Meagtron tries to get revenge on the Autobots by putting a virus into Sari's key. However, he never expected two new autobots to show up. Now the autobots have two new menbers, Hot Shot and Override.who's faster...Hot Shot or Bee?
1. The Plan and Execution

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers at all or never will (don't rub it in)

Cartoonfreak22: Just though of this story right after the Transformers animated episode where Bumble Bee said he _is_ the fastest bot around. Then I thought of Hot Shotsigh on Transformers Cybertron and how he really _is _the fastest bot in the universe. I know, I know, Hot Shot and Bumble Bee are basically the same character, but you know what I like Hot shot better…he is much cuter.

Bumble Bee: HEY!!

Hot Shot: sweet!

Cartoonfreak22: Sorry bee, but he has a much cuter design than yours (horns?) but you are still very cute. Plus, hot shot has a little thing going on with Override that is killin' me!!

Hot Shot: Ummm…yeah I guess so.

Cartoonfreak22: Hot Shot you know you Love her

Hot Shot: FINE! I LOVE OVER…

Bumble Bee: AHHHHHHHHH balalalallalalalallallallalal!! You're ruining the story!! Just start already!

Cartoonfreak22: Fine… geeze…drama queen

--

It was an ordinary day in the city Detroit. People were running from place to place trying to get everything they planned done. However, the plans of some were impossible to carry out, this was the predicament of Megatron in Dr. Sumdac's office. He wanted to leave this accursed lab, full of prehistoric technology. But most of all, Megatron wanted to get out of the lab in order to destroy those idiotic autobots who were so called heros.

"I must destroy them for what they have done to me, but how can I when that bratty earth girl they call sari fixes them with that accursed key of hers. All my plans have been ruined when she fixes those incompetent bots." sneered Megatron. "She always repairs them when they get a dent or a scratch even if they are on the brink of death, she is always there to keep them still operating. dink (light bulb) But wait…if that key is a piece of machinery that it has the weakness of all machines…a virus! If I can send a virus to that key of hers while she uses it on an electrical device, the key will turn deadly to any autobot she uses it on. Why have I not thought of this before, maybe because of this terrible working space I am in. Oh well…now to format my very own virus…and to locate that girl with her savior key."

Meagtron hooked up to every security camera in the city, he searched everywhere for sari so he could put his plan into action. Finally, he found her! She was in the video game arcade with the autobots. And what luck she was just about to use the key on a game to play it.

"Oh, how very sweet it will be to see the autobots destroyed by their most trusted earth girl. Your savior will be your destruction." Megatron laughed evily at his "genius"

Megatron sent his virus and it surged through the wiring of the city until it finally met its destination…the video game arcade.

--

**Back with the autobots…**

"Come On Optimus, pleasseeeeeeee!!"

" Sari I said no. Using your key just to play a silly human attraction such as a video game seems like a misuse of your key's power."

"geez, lighten up boss bot," bumble bee whined "its just a video game and it is only once."

"Bumble Bee, I expected you to be more responsible than this!"

"Have you met me yet? Hi my name is Bumble Bee, ummm, let's see. I am the fastest bot in the universe, I protect humans for a living…yeah what else…oh yeah, I AM THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE AUTOBOT ON THE FACE OF THE COSMOS!!"

" At least we can both agree on that." Prowl stated flatly

Bulkhead gave a small chuckle at the ninja bots humor.

Bumble Bee death glare :-O

"PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!" sari whined "-puppy dog eyes- please?"

Optimus could take it anymore, she was giving him the look she always gave when she wanted her way, and he always caved.

"…Ahhhhhhhh!! Fine go ahead, I don't care, do whatever you want."

"Yessssssss!!" shouted bumble bee and sari as they jumped with excitement

As Sari placed her key into the video game port a spark of electricity whirled into the video game and shocked Sari.

"OWWW!! What was that!!"

"I don't know but I think the game is busted now." Stated bumble bee as he looked at the fried game.

He was right, the game was broken. The screen was cracked and along the game images of PACman and Mario were jumpin all over the screen.

"Awwww man, and I really wanted to play Italian PACman." Whined sari "Alright guys, let's go home."

Sari removed her key from the port and placed it back to its rightful place around her neck. However, she did not notice the ominous red glow that came out of the key for a microsecond and vanished.

--

**Back in the lab**

"HaHaHa, objective accomplished."

--

Cartoonfreak22: duh duh duhhhhhhhhhh!! Oh snap what have I got in store for this story, hmmmmmm??

Bumble Bee: Aww man, are you going to make me hurt and have the virus?

Cartoonfreak22: No you're not that special! But you _almost_ get it.

Hot Shot: Um…since I am not in the story yet I'm guessing I get the virus.

Cartoonfreak22: Ummmm…I don't know. JUST READ THE REST!!


	2. Who's the Mech?

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own any Transformers stuff that I am writing about. But I will take credit for the story idea. **

Cartoonfreak22: Who's ready for a new chapter?

Bumble Bee: Will you just start the story instead of chatting so much geeze.

Hot Shot: HEY, LET HER TALK!!

Bumble Bee: No! she talks on and on about nothing and she spends like ten minutes typing all this dialogue for nothing. I gets annoying.

Cartoonfreak22: fine!! I'll start the story! Geeze your so impatient. LOVE YA HOT SHOT!

Hot Shot: See what happens when your nice and fun, your loved. :-D

Bumble Bee: Oh shut up, Sari loves me!!!

Sari: yeah but Bumble Bee you do talk to much sometimes.

Bumble Bee: UH! WAH!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!! JUST START THE STORY!!!

-------------------------------

After Sari's little shock at the arcade, she hopped into Bumble and he and the autobots started to head for home. Sari was describing to Bumble Bee all the different video games humans played and all the different types of online games that can be played.

"So, what about this web on the computer," pondered Bumble Bee "does one of your earth spiders lives there?"

"No of course not! It isn't a literal web, it is just a software that hold many different programs that people can visit anywhere"

"ohhhh"

As Sari explained the dynamics of the _web_ to the every oblivious Bumble Bee, Optimus received a dispatch on his radio from the local police.

"10-103, 10-103. We need assistance to from all units, all units come to downtown. Corner of main and henchview. We have a major fight causing serious damage. Three autobots fighting each other, use of deadly weapons…make sure you call the autobots, this seems out of our league. All dispatches contact the autobots and get them the fuck down here!"

" Autobots, we have an emergency on our hands!"

"What kind of emergency" cried Bumble Bee as he turned on his siren along with Prime and ratchet.

" the kind of emergency that involves three bots fighting each other in the middle of downtown. Police say they can't handle it. All right autobots, roll out!"

The autobots raced down to their location and as they were about to turn the corner of main street, a large laser had hit the side of a building and large debris was falling apon Bumble Bee and Sari. Bumble Bee transformed and protected Sari with his body but he got many horrible dents on his back.

"Oh Bumble Bee are you OK!" cried Sari "Here, let me fix you with my key."

Bumble Bee opened up his slot and Sari was just about to insert her key when...**BOOM!!!**

"Look Out!" shouted Ratchet as he pushed Bumble Bee out of the way of a deadly plasma blast " Ya gotta be more careful, kid especially when you got sari with ya!"

"She was just fixing my dent!"

"Here let me fix it" Ratchet took one of his big hammers and started pounding the dent out of Bumble Bee.

"Ow, Hey…that hurts…ow, yow! What the frag Ratchet!!"

" there all better, now let's get to the fight"

The autobots slowly looked around the corner to see three bots, two that they knew all too well and one mech that seemed very young and strong, and to make things better, he had the autobot insignia on his shoulder. The other two that the autobot knew were black arachnia and blitzwing, and from the look from the sidelines it looked like the decepticons were beating the circuits out of this small, young autobot. This autobot was to color of silvery blue and he had a yellow helmet upon his head. His structure was small and light and he was very flexible. At the moment however, he was cut and severed all over his body. He was breathing heavy and sparks were flying out of every section of his body, this bot was badly hurt. Although he was holding his own against these strong decepticons, they had many wounds, but none as bad as the young autobot.

"Autobots, roll out and help that autobot" Optimus screamed as he jumped into action with the rest of team. However, just when they "jumped into action", blitzwing gave the young, blue mech a punch that sent him high into a building and crashing down. The mech slowly got up and saw the autobots, he gave a small smirk and was about to say something when blackarachnia talked him into a building. The autobots ran to help him but as soon as they got to him, blackarachnia sprayed them with her sticky spiderweb so they couldn't move. They watched on in horror as the mech before them, barely operational, was jumped upon by blackarachnia.

"There, now that those pesky autobots are out of my way I can have my fun with you" sneered blackarachnia as she got closer to the poor blue bot.

"Ratchet," cried optimus " can you determine the statis of that mech!"

"To tell you the truth prime, he looks so badly damaged that I am even surprised he can operate, let alone move. We got to fix him fast."

"Autobots! Get free!" All the autobots struggled to get free and to no one's surprise bulkhead, with his massive strength, broke free of blackarchnia's web.

"Oh you are such a pain in my aft! Oh Blitzwing!

As Bulkhead charged blackarachnia, blitzwing tackled bulkhead to the floor and punched him outside to fight. Now no one was there to help the hurt mech from blackarachnia's wrath. The mech was defenseless to blackarachnia in his weakened state, he was even breathing hard under her weight.

"There, now that we have no more distractions I can start to have fun." She took her long, cold finger and brought it under the mech's neck. She stroked the side of his face whick he flinched from and she brought her hands down to his strong, sleek chest.

"You know," she stated smugly as the mech stared at her with hatefilled, disgusted eyes "I always found you kinda cute"

She took her plasma rifle and shot him in the leg. He yelled out in pain and while his mouth was open, blackarachnia took this opportunity to plant her lips atop his and kiss him deeply. The mech beneath her more than refused her kissed as he struggled to get out of her liplock. He tossed his head and tried to move, but in his state blackarachnia easily held him down, man was she enjoying his pain.

"Awww man that is so low," cried Bumble Bee in disgust "Get her off of him, no mech deserves that, not even Megatron. Blackarachnia as soon as get down from here you are so going to pay for making me see this and for his pain!!!!"

Blackarachnia didn't remove her lips as she chuckled at Bumble Bee's so called bravery. While she was distracted for a short period, the mech took the chance and used all the strength he could muster and kicked blackarachnia off of his chasse. She was flung into a wall and her back became dented from the impact.

"If I can just reach my…ninja stars…I can…" Prowl grabbled at his stars from his back and sliced the sticky webbing off of him. He flung three more stars and cut down optimus, ratchet and bumble bee. Bumble Bee quickly ran over to Blackarachnia, took out his stingers and promptly shocked the living daylights out of her. He was soon joined by optimus and prowl who pointed their rifles at blackarachnia threateningly. Soon a big crash was heard as blitzwing fell into the building next to blackarachnia all dented and scraped. Bulkhead walked up next to his teammates showing a few dents, but otherwise he was fine.

"Now who isn't playing a fair game" whined blackarachnia

"you don't deserve it for what you did to that poor mech now get out of here now before I shock you again!"

"Fine then, but you can bet your sparks that we'll be back, and we will get what we are after, you hear that over there, you will give it to us! Let's go Blitzwing."

Both Blackarachnia and blitzwing flew away from the building as fast as they could go, but now there was another serious problem the autobots had to deal with, the hurt mech. They all ran over to ratchet who was working on the hurt mech, so far the skilled medic had been able to patch up the mech's hurt leg which blackarachnia had shot. But now ratchet was working on the mech's spark that had many sparks coming out of it. The mech jolted in pain each time a spark hurt him further.

"He's leaking energon fast, I need to stableize him." Ratchet quickly took out his weld and started to put wires back together and tubes to their rightful sockets, however the mech continued to spark, leak energon and get weaker. His breathing continued to heave and his spark was starting to fizzle. Ratchet did notice however that the mech's brainwaves were operating, he was obviously using his private communicator. Ratchet was able to listen to the words that the mech was sending out to who knows who. The words were: "Stay hidden Override, protect yourself. I'm fine, just stay hidden." And the response that ratchet heard was: "I'm watching, if they hurt you anymore than I will protect you!" Ratchet looked around him to see if there were anymore autobots like him watching. To ratchets eyes, no bots were looking at him, only humans and his team.

"Wait I'll go get Sari. Her key can fix him"

"Hurry Bumble Bee!" optimus screamed after the speeding Bumble Bee. Soon Bumble Bee arrived back with the worried sari in his grasps. "Sari, quick, this mech needs your key"

"Ok, I hope he'll be ok"

Sari quickly climbed atop the injured mech and found and input slot. The key transformed to fit the slot but it flickered a bright red which ratchet noticed.

"Sari! Wait!!"

But it was too late, sari had put the key into the slot and at first everything was working. Some of the mech's more serious wounds started to heal but then, a large electrical surge came out of the key and attacked the mech. He started to scream in horrific pain, he was jolting everywhere with the massive pain he was feeling. One jolt sent Sari flying off of him, but the key stayed lodged in his slot. The surges of pain became worse as wires in to mech's body began to burst from the overload of energy. The mech screamed and struggled to remove the object that was causing him pain but he was in too much pain to concentrate. Ratchet quickly reached over the mech pinning him and quickly removed the key from the slot. The mech's pain subsided and he was left breathing heavily with more injuries than he started with, however all of his serious and critical injuries had been healed by the good part of the key. Now there were just many painful and complicated injuries that ratchet had to fix because of the key's malfunction.

"What happened to my key, it healed of you guys when you were injured, why did it shock this guy?"

"there is something wrong with the key sari," explained Ratchet " I need to run some more tests on it after we take this guy home so I can fix him."

As Ratchet took out his magnets to move the mech, they were interrupted by a large roar of an engine as a speeding car ran into ratchet. The car transformed into a beautiful red and white femme who quickly punched all the autobots away from the mech. She quickly went to the mech's side and held him close to her with gun by her side.

"So you must be override." Guessed Ratchet as the other's looked at him questioningly "I guess you're protecting him like you promised"

"I guess you know all that by listening into my friend here's private communicator. Well you aren't going to hurt him again, he protected me so I am going to do the same for him."

"Don't worry, I can easily fix him, we just need to take him back to our base to fix him, you can even come to watch over him."

"Fine I'll trust you since you're autobots but if I see even one of you try to hurt him, I will protect him."

"Fine then, let me just load him up." Ratchet transformed into an ambulance and used his magnets to load the mech into his trunk. After he did so, all bots transformed, and sped off to their base with sirens blaring. However, while they were driving, one certain bot couldn't help staring at the red and white femme. Her vehicle form was a sleek racecar with turbo busters, just what Bumble Bee liked in a femme, speed. He also couldn't help looking at her tailpipe, I mean really, a cute, young, strong, fast femme pulls up in a racecar mode and who isn't going to look at her perverted. But Bumble Bee also had another question on his mind,

"Umm…hey override was it?"

"Yeah"

"Who is this mech anyway, we never got his name."

"oh his name is Hot Shot, fastest bot in the universe."

---------------------------------

Cartoonfreak22: oh my primus this chapter is long, man my hands hurt. It is 8:57 right now on a Monday night and I have spent three hours writing this. I haven't even started my homework yet. Still, I like this chapter. I even changed the writing format for _those who didn't like my other kind_.

Hot Shot: Hey! Why did I have to get hurt, geeze why was I even fighting two decepticons by myself in the first place.

Cartoonfreak22: Oh it is for an important cause and if you knew you would so do the same thing as…um, well…yourself in my story

Hot Shot: I guess.

Bumble Bee: Oh man, I never realized how hot override really is, I mean, did you see her aft!!

Hot Shot: YOU PERV!!!

Cartoonfreak22: Awkward…anyways please comment and my next chapter should be coming up soon. (p.s. those parts in the story with kissing in it, that is why it is rated T people)


	3. The Procedure with worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers…blah, blah, but I do own the story plot that I am writing (because the creators of transformers weren't creative enough to think of it themselves)**

Cartoonfreak22: Hello, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school work and all that crap.

Hot Shot: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! DON'T EVER GO THAT LONG WITHOUT UPDATING, GOT IT?

Bumble Bee: Yea, even I was worried.

Cartoonfreak22: ok ok sorry. Man it's good to feel loved. Alright I'll start the story, hope you guys enjoy.

Hot Shot: YOU HAD BETTER REPAIR ME!!

Cartoonfreak22: don't worry, I will!

----------------------------------

"Aww man… what happened?" Hot shot looked around the strange room around him, it was full of medical tools and some gadgets he had never seen before. In the corner, working on something small and yellow, was an old red and white medic bot.

"Oh I see you're finally awake, good now I can give you this back." Ratchet carried over the object he was working on, it was Hot Shot's yellow helmet. Ratchet snapped the helmet back onto Hot shot's head and it looked as good as new.

Hot shot tried to get up but as he tried to support himself with his arm, it sparked and hot shot was left groaning on the medical berth.

"I wouldn't try getting up yet, I still have to fix all you damaged motion circuits."

"You couldn't tell me that before I tried to get up?"

"Well, override told me how stubborn you are so I said why bother."

"OVERRIDE!!" Hot shot sprang up in the berth, but since his body couldn't take it, he just collapsed on the birth sparking all over.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She is more worried about you if anything. Man, she has quite a punch, just ask bumble bee, oh by the way, my name's ratchet."

"Well ratchet, do you think you could fix me up quicker…ugh…I hate just sitting around being useless."

"Alright, alright, stubborn fast young bots. You should be fixed in about one and a half hours, however…"

"however What?!?"

My scans showed me that in your main processor there is a strange type of virus that will prevent you from any intense fighting."

"and if I do fight?"

"a surge of electricity will attack your spark, it will be very painful. But if you continue fighting it has the potential to kill you. However, if I place this quantum restraint around your spark, it should prevent the virus from hurting you at all but it will take an extra hour."

"So basically it is no problem. Alright ratchet, fix me up and get my aft off this damn berth!"

Ratchet smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey!...oww…what was that for!!!!!!!"

"Don't boss around your elders kid, especially not one that is fixing your sorry aft."

------------------------------------

**Outside the medical room**

Override was sitting by the med door waiting for good news or bad news to come out. She was a nervous wreck, she was twiddling her fingers, she kept on getting up and pacing, she was over heating, and her imagination was running wild on the condition of hot shot. She prayed to primus that he would be okay. She didn't know what she could do without hot shot next to her, I mean, they have know each other since they were sparklings. He was like a part of her.

Right next to her was bumble bee, he was worried about the mech also, he didn't like to see anyone in pain. But one thought kept on coming back to him, Hot shot was the fastest bot in the universe? No way, bumble could beat him easily, couldn't he? Though he was worried about the bot's life, when he came out of that room all better, Bumble would challenge him to a race, and win…hopefully. Bumble Bee also thought that hot shot was one lucky bot, I mean, look at the femme he is friends with. Her body is well shapen, she's fast, she has a fun and tough attitude and she is loyal to her friends. Bumble bee really liked her, you don't find many like her around, but she was taller than him and she seemed to like hot shot. Maybe after he wins the race against hot shot she'll like him.

Sari, prowl and optimus were in the main room with bulkhead fixing his dents and scrapes, they were not using sari's key, ratchet's orders. Bulkhead willing let optimus prowl and sari fix him for he wanted ratchet to fully concentrate on the damaged mech, hot shot was it? He wanted the mech to get better as quick as possible. He was also amazed at the mech for fighting off two decepticons by himself, obviously not well, but he still held his own against those tough bots. Man, he must be super strong

As optimus fixed Bulkhead with prowl and sari, he was thinking about how strong willed the mech must have been to fight the two decepticon all by himself, he also wanted to know why he fought them alone, but that was hot shot and override's business for now, not his. The mech never gave up even when the odds were against him and when he got hurt. His spirit was amazing to optimus, he didn't know how one mech could have such hope and a fighting spirit that strong. Maybe that's why they call him Hot Shot.

After Bulkhead was fixed, prowl went into his room to think about the new mech being repaired in the medical room. He was fast, stealthy, and smart, just like prowl. However, prowl was 23 millenniums old and it had taken him all those years to master his skills. This mech looked about 18 or 19 millenniums old and he was equal in skill to prowl, how could this be, maybe he is an academy bot, but academy students don't usually graduate till they're 21, so he couldn't possibly be a academy bot, could he?

Sari had nothing else planned to do all day, she figured she'd play with bumble bee, but he was too worried about that new autobot to do anything. Bumble bee cared way too much about people he didn't know, he was so sweet, that is why sari likes him. He is a fun young bot who loves to play around but defends his friends with his life. Sari hit her head against the wall because she was so bored, but then she noticed her key hanging from its place around her neck. She had hurt the new bot, not intentionally, but she still had damaged him more even after he was attacked by two decepticons. Guilt started to settle in, she had hurt an autobot, she had hurt someone, she started to worry about the mech even more now. Sorry remembered override and how she had cared for hot shot when he was damaged. Hot shot had people who loved him and if he died because of her, how could she live with herself. Sari walked to the med bay doors and saw override twiddling her fingers nervously, glancing at her for only a second, and sari saw bumble bee who looked at her and invited her to come sit next to him. Sari walked over to bumble bee and he picked her up gently and placed her on his lap to sit, he could tell that she was worried, scared, and in need of a friend. Good thing he was there.

-------------------------------------

"Anytime ratchet!!" whined hot shot "I want to get out of this med bay before the next millennium!" This attitude receives a good hard smack from ratchet who was tired of hearing the comments of this impatient mech.

"there now see what you made me do!" screamed ratchet "You made me dent your helmet, slag, now I got to fix it again."

Ratchet walked over to his tool box and grabbed a good sized hammer that he used to bent the dents out of bumble bee (you could see some of bumble bee's yellow paint on the metal hammer).

"Umm, ratchet…what are you going to do with that?"

"well since I am almost done with your repairs it seems I have some times to knock those dents out of you, and hopefully knock some sense into you as well!"

"Easy ratchet don't do anything a cranky old bot would do…wait a second…OW OW WHOA OW OWOWOWO WHAT THE F… OW OW OW OWWWW!!! Okay okay the bump is out geeze. Fine I won't say anything annoying"

" Now that that careful procedure is complete, I can insert this quantum restraint on your spark and you'll be all done."

"finally"

Ratchet opened hot shot's chest and revealed a powerful, young spark that had a wild spirit. As ratchet fit the restraint around hot shot's spark, hot shot moved uncomfortably under ratchet's grip.

"will you stop moving, I have to plug it into your spark which takes a steady hand. Now when I plug this in you will be very weak and tired, it's the side affect of the restraint. But it will wear off in about two hours. That is why you have to sleep or just rest for the time being."

"so are you telling me that I won't be able to walk around and talk to override?"

"oh you can talk to her, if you can talk to her in your sleep."

Ratchet plugged in the restraint and his spark's power surged into it, the spark accepted the restraints control over the virus and let it stay connected itself. As this happened, hot shot felt his energy drain out of him and soon he felt so weak that he couldn't control his eyes closing. He stayed awake, but he was much to tired to move or even attempt to get up.

" Alright hot shot, you can rest and I'll tell the others that they can see you now alright."

Hot shot gave a small weak nod as ratchet opened the door and stepped out side. Hot shot didn't like feeling like this, he liked his old energetic fun self, hopefully his energy would return in less than an hour so he could see override and his new lifestyle.

-------------------------------

Ratchet stepped out of the medical room and he saw override to his right, bumble bee and sari to his left and the rest of the crew in front of him. They all looked really worried, too worried to speak, however one had enough courage to speak, override.

"so, how is hot shot?"

"You can all see him now, his damages are all repaired but he is extremely weak, you all need to let him rest. It will take a big effort for him to speak so please don't over exert him."

Ratchet walked back into his medical room as everyone followed behind. Override couldn't wait to see hot shot again; she thought she had lost him.

-----------

Cartoonfreak22: next chapter coming up soon, please review.


	4. Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Transformers stuff, characters, etc. or the webpage/picture.**

Cartoonfreak22: Ok Please don't kill me! I know, I know. I haven't updated in over a month and you are all pissed at me, but understand. I am a 16 year old girl in high school with honors classes. I also have sports events and I socialize with my friends (shocking I know). But don't worry, Hot shot has visited me almost every day and making sure I haven't been killed. for the website just remove the space in front of .net

Hot shot: Damn Straight

Bumble Bee: Hot Shot, can we say obsessive much?

Hot Shot: Yes, yes we can.

Cartoonfreak22: Hey bumble bee, I didn't see you checking up on me.

Bumble Bee: Well, um, you know, I am a teenage autobot, with training and crime fighting and I socialize with my friends, and I didn't have the time.

Cartoonfreak22: …Bumble Bee, shut up and let me start the next chapter.

Bumble Bee: finally…

Cartoonfreak22: -smacks in the back of the head- SHUT UP!!

Bumble Bee: OW!

Finally, all the autobots could visit Hot shot and see how he was, they were very worried about him and, even more important, they had many questions to ask him. As they entered the medical room, the silence was interrupted by a loud crash in front of them. All froze in their place as the struggling object in front of them fell to the ground.

"Are you an idiot kid, I thought I told you to rest for at least two hours. And here I find you trying to get up after 2 minutes!!"

"I feel…fine…uh. I just need to get ba…back on my feet and I'll…be back to normal."

As Hot shot attempted to get up again, ratchet rushed forward grabbed Hot shot from behind and slammed him back onto the medical berth.

"No!! Ratchet let me go!! I'm fine, just let me go!!"

Hot shot struggled weakly under ratchet's strong grip, feeling himself weaken more as he struggled. As all this happened, all the others were stunned that hot shot was weak and yet he still fought ratchet (they also couldn't believe that ratchet had slammed an already injured autobot onto a medical berth).

"hey override….Override!!"

Override snapped out of her daze and looked at ratchet who was calling to her.

"Override, see those black straps next to ya." Ratchet pointed as he held down the struggling hot shot with one hand, "Can you bring those to me."

"Yes of course"

Override grabbed the straps and brought them to ratchet who attached them to one side of the medical berth with a quick snap. He then threw the other sides of the straps over hot shot so it was on the other side of the berth. He signaled to override to do as he had done on the other side. Override did so while ignoring Hot shot's pleading eyes to help him get away from ratchet. She silently giggled to herself. Usually she would cave to those eyes and help him, but considering the circumstances she did it for his own good. After override snapped the straps into place, ratchet finally let go of Hot shot and took the buckles of the straps and tightened them as far as they could. Hot shot gave a soft grunt as it tightened around him.

"Let's see you get out of that now kid, those are autobot proof straps. They can't be torn, cut, burnt, frozen, blasted, sapped, or pulled. All right guys now you can talk to this dimwitted bot."

Slowly, everyone came up to him, the first one to talk to him was Sari, Bumble Bee, and Bulkhead.

"Hi, I'm Sari"

"for what?"

"No no, my name is Sari."

"Oh sari, were you the little girl with the key?"

"umm…yeah I am. Sorry about that. I don't know what's wrong with my key. Usually it fixes these guys so I tried to fix you but it turns out the key is busted. I'm sorry I put you in pain."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Like you said you use the key to fix autobots, you tried to fix me, and I really appreciate that Thank you. I hope you get your key fixed in case any of your friends get hurt."

Sari gave a small smile to Hot shot which warmed him up and gave him a little more energy than he had before. Sari turned around and ran up to Bumble Bee. He lowered his arm and let sari climb up, she sat right on his shoulder. Hot shot, looked at bumble bee up and down, yup the resemblance was uncanny.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Me?" bumble bee asked pointing to his chest. "My name is bumble bee."

"You know you remind me of me before I got my two upgrades"

"What are upgrades?" Sari asked looking as confused as ever.

"Upgrades are a change in appearance once a bot reaches a certain age. There are five of them. Bots usually get them when their 17, 19, 40, 60, and 80 millenniums, years to you, old." Explained bumble bee.

"Oh, so how many upgrades do you have bumble bee?"

"Uh, so far one, but next millennium I get another one."

"How old are you."

"18, why?"

"To tell you the truth, I thought you were 16, or 17 years old. You sure act like it." Sari looked over to hot shot who was laughing at her comment about bumble bee. "how old are you hot shot?"

"Oh I'm 19, I just got my new upgrade a few years ago."

"and bumble bee reminds you of yourself before your upgrades"

"Yeah, he had the same color, same eyes, and kinda the same helmet, except mine didn't have horns, it had a visor. I also had some red paint on me too. You wanna see it?"

"Heck yea"

"Well if you have a computer go to fanfiction. net/u/1437311/(my profile page and look at my avatar image) and you'll see a picture my friends sideswipe took of me while we were foolin' around."

Sari plugged the website into the autobot computer and the image of a younger more immature hot shot popped up with a big, cocky grin on his face.

"yea…" Hot shot blushed, "that picture is really dumb, but we were just foolin' around when he took it."

"Wow bumble bee," gaped Sari, "You do look like a smaller version of Hot shot."

"I AM NOT SMALL!!" screamed the over defensive bumble bee, he then turned and looked at the laughing hot shot and asked the question he been hoping to ask all day, "Hey Hot shot, do you race?"

"Me? Of course I do, I'm the fastest bot in the universe."

"Well you wanna race later"

"Sure bumble bee, just don't whine when I smoke you."

Bumble bee gave a small laugh and he walked to the side with sari. Bulkhead walked up to Hot shot, who was puny compared to him. Bulkhead looked at hot shot's body form for quite some time, he saw that hot shot was strong, especially his legs, but not as strong as he really was. He didn't look amazingly strong like he showed before.

"Hey big fella, what cha' lookin' at?"

Bulkhead stopped his observation and looked hot shot in the eye and asked, "How did you get so strong? It doesn't look like your body is built for strength, so how are you so strong?"

"Well, your right about me not being built for strength, I was built for speed but I guess tackling my friends while were hanging out helps. I also had to deal with a couple big guys in school, so I got some strength there. Well you look like a big, strong guy so I guess I don't have to worry about strength if a have a strong friend like you to back me up."

Hot shot gave a few laughs as did sari and bumble bee, but bulkhead gave a big smile, he had made a friend and didn't even know. He ran over to bumble bee and sari to talk about hot shot as his friend, hot shot just chuckled at the scene.

"Nice guy." Hot shot thought.

Hot shot looked over to the remaining autobots and saw one who was black and gold with cool looking sun glasses on.

"Hey you," Hot shot nodded towards prowl "what's your name."

"My name is prowl, but please don't over exert yourself by talking to me."

"oh come on…I know you have a question or two for me, shoot, I can take it."

"Well I do have one question…Are you an academy bot like my friend Optimus here? Prowl motioned over to optimus who stood tall.

"An Academy bot? ummmm…well…no, not r-really. Academy bots are too strict for my taste, and besides, I'm only 19, even if I was in the academy why would I be here."

"that is my question" announced optimus, "why are you here on earth"

"ummm…I-I ummm…can't…er….you see…um its like…" Hot shot stuttered as he tried to think of an answer but a monitor that stood next to him started to beep loudly which scared everyone. Ratchet walked over to the monitor and saw that it was hot shot's energy readings; they were down to their last reserves.

"all right you guys, it time that we leave this motor mouth to rest, his energy is really low and he should be SLEEPING."

All nodded in agreement as they headed for the door. Override walked over to hot shot and put her hand on his head.

"Get some rest will you hot shot, I need you here with me." She grazed he hand against his cheek as she left.

"Override, wait stay here with me, please."

"Hot shot if I stay here you will never get rest, now I'll check up on you later alright. See ya." She gave one final wink as she left and ratchet looked over to hot shot as he closed the medical door.

Hot shot was now strapped to a medical table, unable to move and he was alone in a quiet, dark room. He didn't have much choice but to sleep. He rested his head down and thought of all the people he just met.

"What on earth have I gotten myself into?"

Hot shot closed his eyes and drifted off into a quiet slumber. But in the crack of the doorway bumble bee and sari looked at hot shot and each other and said:

"an adventure."

--

Cartoonfreak22: there finally is the next chapter to my story. I will try to update sooner than I have, but I can't make any guaranteesHot shot: don't worry, I'll look after her.

Bumble bee: hey hot shot, now that I have gotten to know you more, I'm beginning to like you. I am so going to beat you in that race.

Hot shot: Sure you are bumble bee, sure you are.

Override: Hey guys can I be in the race too?

Cartoonfreak22: Oh hey override –snickers-

Override: Hey cartoonfreak22, love the story so far. So guys can I be in the race.

Hot shot: I don't know that is up to cartoonfreak22.

Override: so can I?

Cartoonfreak22: Of course you can, GIRL POWER! Woo

Override: -lol-

Bumble bee: well if I can't beat hot shot than at least I can beat override.

Override: excuse me?

Hot shot: sorry bumble bee, but override is the second fastest bot in the universe and I barely beat her, so I don't think you have a chance.

Bumble bee: we'll see. 


	5. Override's Adventure

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or any "real" content that is associated with this story**

Cartoonfreak22- sorry about that little glitch in the last story with the website, I am guessing that you are not allowed to put any web pages on this website, I fixed the chapter so it should work now.

Hot Shot- NO NO DON'T LOOK AT IT, I'LL LOOK STUPID!!

Cartoonfreak22- no you don't, you look cute, besides your hot so what does it matter. All the femmes love you and you got the looks to stun a crowd. Back then you were cute and young so just deal with it, kay.

Hot Shot- OK (blush)umm…thanx.

Cartoonfreak22- No problem Hot stuff.

Bumble Bee- wow this conversation is weird.

Cartoonfreak22- don't worry bee, you're cute too. Love ya!

Bumble Bee- (blush) ummm…thanx

Cartoonfreak22- No problem, now on to the story! I will admit this one is pretty long but the only reason is because I am stuck in a car for 5 hours with nothing to do (back from vacation). I apologize in advance if I ramble, but that's how I roll.

--

Everything was quiet at the autobot base; every one was doing their own little thing to keep themselves occupied for the day. Prowl was observing nature, optimus was looking at some historical human wars on the in-ter-net and ratchet was fixing some of his systems from their last battle in the main garage. Override, new to the planet, stayed in the living room and watched some human television. Even though she wanted to be with Hot shot she knew he needed his rest and she would be with him in a few hours.

Two hours after their conversation, while everyone was doing their own daily tasks, two curious bots and a human snuck over to the medical room. On the door was a message from Ratchet that read, "Do not enter on penalty of me smacking you upside the head. That means you bumble bee." And of course like all the signs ratchet makes it was ignored and the trio entered the room quietly. On the table was Hot Shot, sleeping as he should have been and he was still strapped to the table in case he decided to get up again.

"Aww man, why does he always single me out when he writes notes?" whined bumble bee

Bulkhead and Sari just shrugged. But soon their attention was focused on hot shot.

"He looks cool." Commented Sari, " Look at his paint job, it's like chrome blue. It looks like he turns into a car but I don't really know, what do you guys think he turns into?"

"Well," pondered Bumble Bee, "by the shape of his hood, the condition of his wheels and the hydraulics in his systems I would think that his proforman…"

"Just tell me what type of car he is bumble bee."

"How am I suppose to know, I would have to see him transform before I could tell.

"I think he is a SSC Ultimate Aero." Piped Bulkhead

"How do you know?" questioned Bumble bee, "you an expert on car modes now?!"

"No, the car title is right their on his shoulders."

Both sari and bumble bee looked to hot shot's shoulders, the part of him that turned into his back bumpers. Right in bright silver letters were the words, "SSC Ultimate Aero".

"Well that would make sense, why didn't I think of that?"

"…ughhh…"

Everyone in the room froze as they heard a soft groan come from the direction of the berth. All eyes were on hot shot who opened his eyes and looked surprised to see them in the room with him.

"well I guess we don't have to be quiet now" bumble bee walked over to the light switch and turned them on.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Sorry hot shot, sari wanted to see what car mode you were. At first we couldn't figure it out, but then I saw the car logo on your shoulders."

"Are Aeros fast hot shot?" sari had gleaming eyes that were begging him to say yes.

"Well I would hope so, that is why I scanned it in the first place."

"sweet, can you take me on a ride some day."

"Sure, just hope you don't get car sick from going fast, I rather be vomit free forever."

"I have never thrown up in a car before but a rocket ship is a different story. I rode in bumble bee when he had turbo boosters and I was fine, nauseous but fine."

"Yea I am one smoking fast piece of metal." Smirked bumble bee proudly.

"Well in that case I defiantly can't wait until our little race, hey do you mind if override joins us in our little speed contest? She loves races."

"sure she can but I won't go easy on her because she is a girl."

"oh don't worry, override is super fast, she almost beat me actually. Her car mode is a race car from planet velocitron."

"Velocitron??" questioned Sari

"Yea velocitron is a planet far away where the fastest bots in the universe live and race. Override was the fastest racers they had before I met her."

"Were you born there hot shot?" Asked bulkhead

"No I was born on cybertron like you bulkhead but I took a trip there, raced on velocitron and beat override, then she decided to join my little adventures and we have been friends ever since."

"So are you guys an item or something, huh hot shot??" sari pushed, "huh huh huh?"

"WHAT!! OF COURSE WE'RE NOT, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!! I mean don't get me wrong, she is gorgeous, strong, proud, caring and she knows me more than anyone else in the entire universe but we are best friends…besides… I don't think she likes me that way anyway, does she?"

**Meanwhile (two hours earlier)…**

Outside of the medical bay things were going as usual but override was beginning to get bored with this human tv. All these complaining humans on reality shows were getting annoying and the gossip shows were just fustrating. Like she cared if Britney spears shaved her head and went nuts, override had read somewhere that humans do that type of stuff as children to get attention or something, but it didn't concern override or the rest of the world so she didn't care.

Override walked around the base and looked around at her surroundings. She walked into the "kitchen" where their was a large refrigerator and she opened it to see what was available, just a few cubes of energon and a note from bulkhead that said there were barrels of oil in his room if anyone wanted any, that bulkhead was such a sweetie, she would defiantly get along with him.

Override left the kitchen and walked down to prowl's room. When she entered she saw an enormous tree in front of her and among the branches she saw prowl in a meditating stance with his eyes closed. She liked peace, quiet, and meditating, maybe he'd let her join him. Override went to the base of the tree and grabbed onto a branch, then another and then another, soon she was half way up the tree. She climbed the tree with such silence and grace that she could have snuck up on the all seeing eye. Prowl just continued to meditate, oblivious to the silent femme that was coming his way. Override continued to climb the tree until she came to branch that prowl was on. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He gave out a shout of terror and did a flip, took out his ninja stars and put his mask up.

"EASY PROWL!! It's just me Override!"

Prowl un-tensed and put all his equipment away. He heart was beating hard and he was utterly shocked, no one has ever snuck up on him like that, not even his ninja master.

"I'm so sorry override I didn't here you come in, how were able to scale the tree without making a sound?"

"Don't really know, it's kinda a hobby of mine. Hot shot and I took a trip to a jungle planet a few years ago and we spent some of our time climbing some trees and I guess we perfected the silent tree climb. Haha...yeah"

"so hot shot knows how to be silent too."

"yes of course, hot shot and I do everything together."

"I see… so override what do you like to do in your spare time besides... climb trees?"

"Well I like to meditate."

"Oh well in that case, would you like to meditate with me?"

"sure, you're lucky to have such a quiet and beautiful room."

"Thank you, it is very peaceful."

Override and prowl meditated for about an hour and then override started to fall asleep.

"Hey prowl thanks for letting me meditate with you but I'm going to see what the others are doing."

"Alright override see you later."

"See Ya"

Prowl watched in aw as override gracefully hopped from branch to branch, barely making the branch shake or make a sound, as she made her way to the bottom. She landed on the ground on both feet gave a wave to the open-mouthed prowl and walked out the door.

Override walked out of prowl's room and took a right. She walked down long hall ways until she heard a sound, the sound of screams and guns. She panicked, override activated a gear that moved her tires so she was on top of them(like roller blades) and sped off toward the sound. She moved as fast as she could with out overheating as she skated toward the sound. (imagine override on one wheeled skates skating like a speed skater) The sound was getting closer as she came to the room where it was coming from. She heard guns and screams. Override tried to open the door but it was locked, so she powered up her boosters on her back and prepared to knock down the door. Override blasted her boosters and she was launched forward toward the door. She used her wheeled foot to make contact with the door as it fell pitifully on the floor. Override got into a fighting stance as she landed in the middle of the room, but soon she relaxed as she only saw a shocked optimus at a computer screen with humans fighting, screaming, and gun fire in the background.

"Uhhh, all you had to do was knock."

"Oh my primus, I am so sorry I thought you were under attack or something. Geeze, I'm sorry. I just heard guns and screaming so I assumed…oh slag, your door, ill put it up!! I'm sorry!!"

"It's okay override, you thought I was under attack and technically came to my rescue, thanks. Since your new here, I guess I forgot to tell you that I like to watch historical videos on wars from different planets, I don't really know what this one is, but it is very interesting."

Override skated over to optimus' fallen door and put it back up. She connected correct wires and even fixed the hinges with a screwdriver that she got from a compartment in her arm. Optimus found this unusual that she knew how to fix things, that and the fact that she had her wheels on the bottoms of her feet. He knew bumble bee did something similar to this but he only lowered his wheels to the ground, override's wheels were literally under her, her foot no longer touched the ground. Bumble bee needed his feet to touch the ground. if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to control where he was going. Though he tried more than once to do what override was doing, he always lost his balance or he couldn't turn where he needed to go. Override operated her cyber skates like she had been doing it all her life and she was fast and strong, did you see how powerfully she knocked his door down? Wow.

"Hey override, how do you do that?" optimus pointed to her cyber skates.

"Oh these, I just put my wheels under me so I can go as fast as I can go in car mode in my regular mode."

"yes I know that, but how do you balance and change direction, I hear it is very difficult."

"Oh I just shift my weight with my body movements. I will admit it takes a while to master but it is super fun to do once you have mastered it. I've been doing all my life so it's easier for me; I use it when I race too. Some races have a foot race part and this is a useful way to keep my speed up."

"does hot shot have this skill as well?"

"of course, once when we raced I thought I would have an advantage in the foot race but he had the same skill as me, he even passed me."

"You make hot shot seem like a really fast guy."

"well he is really fast, he's the fastest in the universe, even though I hate to admit that. I use to be the fastest until he beat me."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"that's alright, if it was anyone besides hot shot then I'd be mad, but since it's him I don't mind, he's a great guy. He's fun, strong, caring, friendly, and he never gives up on anything or anyone. So someone with that much heart can't be that terrible to lose to."

"You sure like this guy."

"Of course, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember."

"Override, by your description of hot shot, it sounds like you like him more than just a _best friend._"

"(blush) I don't know what you're talking about optimus, better yet you don't know what you're talking about…I'll see you later."

Override rolled towards the newly replaced door to optimus' room, but before she left she turned to optimus and gave him some useful information.

"By the way optimus the battle you are watching is when this country, America, fought its brother country Britain to become independent, that was only 232 years ago. That war is called the revolutionary war, if you want a really interesting war try the civil war. That war is really similar to the war between the autobots and decepticons, the difference between us is just skin deep."

With that override left, optimus didn't understand, only skin deep? What did she mean? Optimus stopped the streaming of the Revolutionary war on his computer and went on the popular search engine Google that sari had told him so much about and typed in civil war. A video popped up and with it came the words, "Until there is freedom for all beings".

"Huh, until there is freedom for all beings, this war looks very interesting."

Override had walked out of optimus' room with a bright red flush, who was he to say that she had feelings for hot shot, he didn't even know her, or hot shot for that matter. All she did was describe him to optimus, it's not like she said he was handsome or anything with that cute little yellow helmet of his, or that sleek and sexy car mode of his.

She had picked out that color for him, blue chrome, and he had picked her color for her. He said red and white resembled femininity with a fiery, passionate heart. She had chosen chrome blue for him because he was very unique and no other cars had his traits that made the paint look good. That kind of paint needed someone who was strong and shaped well. The wearer had to look fast and hot shot defiantly looked fast. And of course, since she loved his original yellow colored helmet she forced him to keep it. He didn't want to lose it either, he loved his helmet, it gave him his name, hot shot. He used his helmet to show off, it gave him his personality that made hot shot, well… hot shot. Without the helmet there was no hot shot, that was how he put it. The helmet became his signature, see a yellow helmet with a blue body and you better believe that it is hot shot coming. And she had to admit that the sleek paint job did make hot shot look sexier…NO NO!! WHAT WAS SHE SAYING!! This was hot shot she was talking about!! HOT SHOT!! Her best friend forever, she had chosen that paint because it was unique, smooth and wild like hot shot. He wasn't sexy, not to her eyes, that's what she told herself at least. She did admit hot shot was handsome in his own way, his face was very well shaped and his body was …….NO!! STOP THINKING THAT!! Stupid optimus, putting these thoughts in your head. Hot shot is your best friend and he always will be, in thick and thin.

"Besides, he doesn't like me that way anyway, does he?"

Override continued to ponder to herself until she found herself in the bedroom hallway, where most of the bots slept, side from prowl and optimus who liked peace and quiet or enjoyed working in quiet. Ratchet however volunteered to sleep where the younger bots were so they didn't sneak out or caused trouble. Although ratchet acted like the strict, old timer of the group, override could tell that he took care of the others like his family and he would hate to see them get hurt. She guessed the reason he slept in the same hall as the younger bots was because he felt they were safest if he was protecting them. He was like their overprotective grandfather, and I say grandfather lightly. Override smiled warmly, it was very cute. She looked in ratchet's room but he wasn't there, and yes she knocked before entering. She didn't want to get hit in the head with a tool like hot shot.

Override continued down the hall searching for ratchet but she saw two rooms next to each other that looked as though were in the progress of being put together. Override walked into the first open door, she noticed her name on the door in silver letters, and in front of her was a race themed room. With starting signals, pictures, a meditation mat (a gift from prowl she guessed), a berth, and all the stuff that override enjoyed. It looked like someone had just started to paint the room to look like a race way. She smiled as she saw a doodle of bulkhead with his fingers up to form the peace sign in green paint on the wall, and next to it was a smaller doodle of bumble bee doing the same as bulkhead that was in yellow paint. Next to each doodle was "I was here" Farther down the wall was a picture of an angry ratchet in red paint throwing a weld at the two doodles. Override just giggled as she saw a welder covered in red paint on the floor in front of the doodles and on the edges were scratches of yellow and green paint that had been chipped off of something, most likely the heads of bumble bee and bulkhead. As she looked around more she saw a picture that was next to her berth, she took a closer look and she saw that the picture frame was empty, but in writing inside the frame it said "this space reserved for a picture of hot shot" She just laughed, these guys were way too much, she loved it.

After she had looked around the room she saw that her ceiling had the picture of clouds, a reminder of the open road I'm guessing. They had made her a room, so she could stay with them. She walked out of her room and looked at the room right next to her. On the door in fiery letters was hot shot's name. His room was similar to hers but his had a fire trim and he had different kinds of sport cars on his walls. He is going to love this room, hot shot constantly looks all over for the best looking cars and all these cars were gorgeous. His room had all the things that hot shot loved, surprisingly for her he also had a picture frame next to his berth and in the frame it said "this space reserved for a picture of override" Hot shot had some more room in his berth than she did, but she guessed this was because his built was a little bigger than hers. She didn't mind, but did they know that hot shot and she were almost the same size. Oh well no harm done.

Override exited hot shot's room, she already felt welcome and she had just met these bots this morning, and she had just told them that morning that they had no place to live. She couldn't believe their hospitality, they trusted them so easily, any decepticon could take advantage of them. Sadly this had already happened to hot shot and her more than once so they knew better, but they'd die before it happened to these bots, they are such good mechs and they are too good to go through of being betrayed by a close friend.

So override began her search for ratchet, she had to thank him for the beautiful rooms that he had made for hot shot and her. Since he wasn't in his own room, override's next guess was that he was in the medical room checking up on hot shot. She didn't even realize it but it had already been abut two hours since hot shot was told to get some rest, she should go visit him now but she decided against it since he needed all the rest he could get and she did not want to wake him. If ratchet was in with him then she'd say hi but if not she would not disturb his sleep.

Override arrived at the medical room doors and they were partially open with the lights on, guess ratchet was in there. But as she came to the door she froze as she heard Bulkhead, Bumble Bee, and Sari talking to Hot Shot, she heard no sound from ratchet so she figured he wasn't in there. She was about to leave when she heard a conversation that really interested her.

"Yea I am one smoking fast piece of metal." This sounded like that small, yellow mech Bumble Bee.

"Well in that case I defiantly can't wait until our little race, hey do you mind if override joins us in our little speed contest? She loves races."

Hot shot was talking…about her!! Override listened closer to the words being said between the bots.

"Sure she can but I won't go easy on her because she is a girl."

"Because I'm a girl!!" override thought, she had to contain a growl that threatened to emerge from her throat.

"Oh don't worry, override is super fast, she almost beat me actually. Her car mode is a race car from planet velocitron."

"Velocitron??" questioned Sari

Oh, the little Earth girl sounded so cute and innocent. It's a pity she got caught up in the conflict between the decepticons and autobots.

"Yea velocitron is a planet far away where the fastest bots in the universe live and race. Override was the fastest racers they had before I met her."

"Were you born there hot shot?" Asked bulkhead, the sweet, big lug.

"No I was born on cybertron like you bulkhead but I took a trip there, raced on velocitron and beat override, then she decided to join my little adventures and we have been friends ever since."

"So are you guys an item or something, huh hot shot??" sari pushed, "huh huh huh?"

Override nearly screamed when Sari asked this, man these humans were very nosy and their questions were very perv…-cough- , I mean strange

"WHAT!! OF COURSE WE'RE NOT, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!! I mean don't get me wrong, she is gorgeous, strong, proud, caring and she knows me more than anyone else in the entire universe…"

Did hot shot really think about that about her? Override blushed at all the nice things he said about her.

"…but we are best friends…besides… I don't think she likes me that way anyway, does she?"

Didn't Override have the same conversation with Optimus only a few minutes earlier, and didn't she ask herself the same thing?

**Flashback**

"You make hot shot seem like a really fast guy."

"Well he is really fast, he's the fastest in the universe, even though I hate to admit that. I use to be the fastest until he beat me."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"That's alright, if it was anyone besides hot shot then I'd be mad, but since it's him I don't mind, he's a great guy. He's fun, strong, caring, friendly, and he never gives up on anything or anyone. So someone with that much heart can't be that terrible to lose to."

"You sure like this guy."

"Of course, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember."

"Override, by your description of hot shot, it sounds like you like him more than just a _best friend._"

…

_-Hot shot is your best friend and he always will be, in thick and thin_.-

"Besides, he doesn't like me that way anyway, does he?"

**End**

All these autobots thought that hot shot an override should be together, the only ones oblivious to the gathered though was hot shot and herself.

Override was so distracted by the conversation that she didn't see, or heard ratchet sneak up on her from behind. Ratchet put his hand over override's mouth and grabbed her by the waist. Override gave a muffled squeak but she followed ratchet as he dragged he to the living room.

"What did you do that for Ratchet!?

"The youngsters were bonding, didn't think it would be right if you interrupted them."

"Well I wasn't going to I was just listening to their conversation."

"You mean eavesdropping?

"No, they were talking about me so I was interested."

"Oh all right then, well see you later." Ratchet began to walk away but Override grabbed his shoulder.

"Ratchet wait, I just wanted to tell you, Thank you for the new rooms, their perfect."

Ratchet smiled, "Your welcome Override, anytime"

**Back in the medical Room**

Hot shot stopped talking as he heard a squeak from outside the door. Bumble, Bulkhead, and Sari heard too. Bulkhead went to check to see if anyone was at the door but he saw no one.

"Hot shot I think we should let you get some more rest, you need plenty of it." Explained Sari, "Remember what ratchet said."

"Yeah sari's right hot shot, we'll let you get more sleep. Come on Bulkhead."

As the three began to exit the room, hot shot was trying to come up with something that would make them stay, he enjoyed their company.

"Wait a nanosec guys."

The trio turned back to face him.

"Hey Sari, what's your favorite song ever?"

--

Cartoonfreak22: Oh my god, I am so sorry guys that I took so long to update, but I will try to get as many chapters as I can during the school year. But come summer time I will be going Story crazy.

Hot shot: wow, I'm excited all ready.

Bumble Bee: surprisingly, me too.

Cartoonfreak22: this story is getting so good in my head that I have to write it down quick so I don't lose it. Please review, it helps my progress. :-)


	6. Please, don't stop the music

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or this song which gives me a headache…please forgive me for putting it in my story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or this song which gives me a headache…please forgive me for putting it in my story but it was necessary…I think.**

Cartoonfreak22: Oh my god I am so sorry for not updating for months, my computer broke down and I was going crazy.

Bumble Bee: What? You can get even crazier than you are?

Cartoonfreak22: BUMBLE BEE NO ONE WAS ASKING YOU!!

Bumble Bee: I'll take that as a yes.

Hot Shot: hehe

Cartoonfreak22: Hot shot how could you!!

Hot shot: Sorry cartoonfreak22 but you know I love you (and hot shot's girl :-)

Cartoonfreak22: Awwwwwwwwwwwww!!I LOVE YOU HOT SHOT!! Anyway, Sorry I won't keep you waiting longer than I already have. On with the story!

--

Everything was quiet, other than override talking to ratchet, optimus watching his war videos and… actually prowl was quiet meditating. Everyone was busy with their own activities when…

_Please don't stop the music_

"What in Primus' name was that!?" yelled ratchet over a techno beat and loud singing

_Please don't stop the music_

Optimus ran out of his room and into the tv room where he ran into ratchet and override. He too covered his audio receivers and tried to talk above the sound of the music.

_Please don't stop the music_

"Where is the sound coming from!?"

_Please don't stop the music_

"I think it's coming… from the medical room…HOT SHOT!!" growled override

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
_

"What?"

"I bet my coolant belt that the thing making this obnoxious noise is hot shot"

As override made her way over to the medical bay prowl came out of his room, and boy did he look ticked. Override just ignored him for now and opened the door to the medical bay and what she saw just astounded all the autobots.

_  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't  
_

Inside the medical bay Hot shot sat on the medical berth with a grin on his face with his speakers vibrating as the song played. The lights were out and in front of him were bumble bee, sari and bulkhad dancing. Bumble bee had his siren light going around to make some lighting for the room. They seemed to enjoy the music.

_  
Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're __face to face_

Optimus couldn't believe what he was seeing in the medical room, it was a robot party. Ratchet looked pissed because not only was there a party in HIS MEDICAL ROOM, he'd have to clean the mess up afterwards. Prowl just looked at the scene in front of him, no one had control and they were enjoying themselves…he loved it. Override just smiled and sighed at the scene in front of her, typical hot shot. Hot shot zoomed up to override and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the "dance floor" and started dancing, override was speechless.__

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  


Override stood her ground and just starred at the dancing Hot shot in front of her.

"Hot shot…what on **earth** are you doing?"

"Dancing, having fun, enjoying myself, having a good time with friends…what are **you** doing?"

_  
I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
_

"Watching an idiot make a fool of himself."

"Aww, override that hurts. But hey I know you don't mean it."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because I know you love me."

Override froze in place and her mouth was agape while hot shot continued to dance to the loud technorific music. The next thing she knew hot shot had shot towards her, grabbed her hand, pulled her close to him, and started dancing with her.

_  
Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)  
_

Override didn't know what came over her, she had a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomache and she didn't know what it was. Hot shot had done things like this before, flirted with her to embarrass her in front of bots they didn't know very well but for some reason this time it was different. As he danced with her, his strong arms carried her body along with his. She felt his nicely shaped abdomen next to hers as they moved, it was driving her crazy!!

_  
Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

_  
_His hands were around her waist and hers were on his chest trying to push him away but as they continued their dance the strength of her pushing decreased and this did not go unnoticed by hot shot who was enjoying the dazed look on override's face. As a satisfied grin appeared on hot shot's face he whispered, 'gotcha'.

_  
I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_  
_Admits all the commotion override finally snapped out of her trance and saw what was happening around her. Hot shot seemed to enjoy himself and so did the rest of the dancing autobots. As override continued to look around the room she saw optimus, ratchet, and prowl with their mouths agape in astonishment. Now override was definitely embarrassed. Her face was quickly turning redder than her fierce paintjob.

"Well don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!!" screamed override at the paralyzed autobots.

Ratchet was the first to snap out of it as he made his way over to hot shot. Hot shot saw him coming and let go of override and began to run away from the very scary ratchet. Too bad for ratchet, hot shot was faster than him. Prowl was the second to snap out of it. Using his jet pack he raced after hot shot. Hot shot saw this too and hopped on his cyber skates to get away from the mechs. Optimus was last to recover, he saw that both prowl and ratchet had no chance to catch hot shot so he activated his grappling hook and grabbed hot shot on his back. Still hot shot did not give up he kept spinning his wheels so the autobots couldn't stop him from playing his music. Ratchet and prowl tackled hot shot and ratchet took out a screw driver and began to do something to hot shot's speakers.

_  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa_

Please don't stop the mu…

"hey ratchet what'd you do that for?" whined bumble bee

"Yeah that was my favorite song!!" screamed sari

Bumble bee, sari, and bulkhead looked over at ratchet who was on top of prowl who was tangled in optimus' grappling hook, which was attached to hot shot's back, who was under the transformer dog pile.

"…oh…" said bumble bee and sari

"well now that this finally done, ratchet can you please GET OFF OF ME!!"

"oops, sorry prowl."

"I think you two broke my back!!"whined hotshot

"oh get up you big baby, I've seen you get tackled by heavier bots than those two." Stated override.

"Yeah kid you're fine," said ratchet "your back is full of strong supporters that seem to be in the best shape of their life. So don't complain to me that they can't take a little weight!!"

"You call you and prowl a little weight?"

As soon as hot shot finished that sentence a ratchet went flying across the room and hit him in the head. Everyone turned to look and was surprised, especially ratchet. Prowl had a satisfied look on his face as he leaned against a bench full of tools.

"owww…" cried hot shot

"Damn it prowl now I have fix the dent, and just when he was all fixed…"

Prowl just gave a shrug as ratchet made his way over to bumble bee who was helping hot shot get up and shoved bumble bee out of the way causing hot shot to fall on the ground again. Ratchet grabbed the helmet and with a few twists and turns the helmet came off with a hiss. Hot shot went wide eyed as he scrambled to his feet.

"Ratchet!! Give that back!!"

Hot shot is shorter than ratchet though not by much. Hot shot was left jumping up and down trying to get his helmet back from ratchet. He didn't like not having his helmet, he also didn't like it when bots saw him without it, and it made him feel weird. Hot shot has had that helmet throughout his lifetime. Through every upgrade he has gotten he always kept the helmet; it was very important to him.

"Ratchet, give me back my helmet!!"

"What's with this new reaction kid, you didn't act this way when I took off your helmet last time." Stated ratchet as he held hot shot's helmet above his head.

"That's because last time I was unconscious!!"

"Alright alright, let me just get that dent out and I'll give it back to you."

Hot shot stopped jumping for his helmet and quietly waited for ratchet to give his helmet back.

"why is this helmet so important to you anyway?"

As hot shot quickly put the yellow helmet back on his head he simply stated,

"because my dad gave it to me, he died in battle against the decepticons when I was a kid."

Everyone winced; death was a sensitive subject in the autobot base. Override could feel the tension in the air, time to break the silence.

"So…seeing how hot shot is all better how about you two race now?"

"Sweet I am definitely up for racing after being forced to stay in a berth all day. You up for it Bumble Bee?"

"Defiantly!! You ready to race too override?"

"I'm racing?" override was playing dumb since she didn't want the others to know that she was eavesdropping on them.

"Yeah of course you are, hot shot told me how you love to race so why not add another racer. It would make things much more interesting."

"Alright, but I won't go easy on you because you're short."

"I AM NOT SHORT!!"

"Alright easy guys," soothed Sari "Let's go to the downtown racetrack and settle this officially"

"Yeah" stated Optimus "we'll finally see who is faster, Hot shot or Bumble Bee."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Cartoonfreak22: Hahahahahahah the race day is coming!!

Hot shot: Bumble bee you have no chance of beating me so why don't you give up now.

Bumble Bee: you kidding hot shot, I'm gonna make you **and override** eat my exhaust.

Override: WHAT WAS THAT BUMBLE BEE!? --

Bumble Bee: ummm…nothing --; Save me cartoonfreak22!!

Cartoonfreak22: Aww override you scared my sweet little bumble bee.

Hot shot: haha that's my override.

Override: blush

Cartoonfreak22: Please review! Now that my computer is fixed I'll update soon. :-D


	7. THE RACE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything about the actual show…sadly :-(**

Cartoonfreak22: Yeah!! I am actually updating sooner than I thought I would!!

Hot shot: Yes!! Now everyone reading this can finally see me kick bumble bee's butt!!

Bumble Bee: Hot shot the day you beat me is the day I have horns growing out of my head…wait a click…

Hot shot: like I said bumble bee I'll be beating you today.

Bumble Bee: Well…you…you're a … a… SPROKET HEAD!!

Hot shot: …

Cartoonfreak22: whoa, back up folks this might get ugly. -.-;

Bumble Bee: SHUT UP!! We'll settle this on the track!

Hot shot: Wouldn't have it any other way.

--

"I still think it is a stupid idea!!" screamed Ratchet at the other autobots.

"What's so stupid about it?" questioned Bumble Bee "It's just a race."

"Yeah but do you know what's gonna happen? One of you slagheaps are going to hurt yourselves doing something stupid and I'm gonna have to be the one that fixes you!"

"Oh come on Ratchet you just got to know me and override and we're not like that." Explained hot shot

"Let's be realistic hear kid, you tried to get up from a serious injury 2 minutes after I said you needed **a 2 hours rest**. And you are telling me that in your entire racing career you have not done something so reckless that you have gotten hurt?"

…

"Well he's got you there Hot shot." Sighed override

"Ratchet here I'll make you a deal. I swear, on my honor as an autobot, that none of will get hurt and if one of us does get hurt…I'll…clean the headquarters for a month."

"I don't know…"

"Ratchet, Hot shot swore his honor. Trust me when I say that his honor is the second most important thing that he has."

"What's his most important thing he has?" questioned Bulkhead

"His pride."

All gave a nice laugh at Hot shot's expense as he just gave an annoyed look ( -.- )

"Besides Ratchet," override said between laughs "Hot shot hasn't broken a promise to me yet so I would trust him."

"Alright kid I'll hold you to that promise but if you break it, well, you know what happens."

Ratchet glanced over at his work bench where his old reliable wrench laid."

Hot shot gave a painful look just thinking about it as bumble transformed and waited for sari to hop in. She went into the back storage room and grabbed an old box. She took a quick glance inside and quietly said to herself, "Incase he needs them."

Sari carried the box back to bumble bee who questioned what the box was for. Sari just told him that it was a chair and some drinks that she would use to watch the race and bumble bee just accepted this as the truth.

"Anytime hot shot" whined bumble bee "we're all waiting on you guys."

Override just rolled her eyes as she transformed into her sleek racecar mode. Her red and white paint shined with pride. Hot shot transformed into his car mode also, all were stunned at what he looked like as a car. His racecar mode was smooth and curvy and it had a sloping roof and air vents on the sides of his door. His hood curved backwards to produce minimal air resistance. His car mode just screamed "I'M FAST!!" Sari was drooling over the good looking car in front of her.

"You guys ready to go now?" questioned Hot shot

Sari snapped out of her trace and kicked Bumble bee on the dashboard so he would start moving.

"Yeah let's go!!"

--

As the autobots drove down to the racetrack, they kept on getting weird glances from the citizens of Detroit. Most had their mouths agape with a little drool on their chin, others where pointing with their eyes popping out of their heads. Everyone knows the autobots, and the news of the **new** autobots spread quickly. But no one knew that the new autobots would look so good. Hot shot and override's car modes looked nicer than any car in Detroit; they also looked the most expensive. Hot shot was sure he heard one human say, "Dude!! Kickin' rides!!" Whatever that means.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" questioned Override

"umm…because you guys are, new?" answered optimus

"oh…"

The autobots continued their drive to the race track and once they got there everyone transformed and took a look around.

"this looks like a good place to beat bumble bee…" joked hot shot

"HEY!!" bumble screamed as he helped Ratchet set up a camera that would capture the end of the race, in case it was close.

"Alright," explained Ratchet "this will be how the race goes. First you will all go around the track 15 times and then you will go through the exit and there will be a footrace down Main Street, around the turnaround and back. Then you will transform again and do 10 more laps and finish.

"Okay, sound good to me!!" piped Bumble Bee "How about you guys?"

"Good with me." Agreed override

"Yup me too. Hey bumble bee is it okay if override and I take a few practice laps to warm up?"

"Yeah sure but make sure you don't tire yourself out for the race."

"Trust me bumble bee, I won't."

Override and override transformed back into their car modes and slowly made their way around the first lap, they scoped out good places to make a move. On the second lap they started to pick it up. They drove faster and faster until they were both at full speed; Hot shot was about 2 meters ahead of override.

All the Autobots watched the two racecars sped around the track at full speed. Both were but a blur and no one could believe how fast they were going, especially Bumble Bee. His mouth was agape and he had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Bumble bee?" questioned Sari

Bumble bee looked down at sari and quietly dragged Sari around the corner of a racing shed.

"Did you see how fast they were going? I have no chance of beating hot shot **or** Override. My top speed is nowhere near that fast!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?"

"Relax Bumble Bee I have just the answer to your little problem. Follow me."

Sari led bumble bee into the racing shed and brought him to the box that she had brought with her to the race track.

"Sari, what is your chair and a few human drinks gonna do for me? I need a plan!"

"Bumble Bee, trust me when I say that you'll be needing this."

Sari opened up the box and revealed Bumble Bee's two yellow turbo boosters. Bumble Bee's once frown turned into a beaming smile. He grabbed sari and began to hug her to death…literally.

"Thank you! thank you! thank you!! With these I'll definitely beat hot shot and override. I don't know what I do without you!!"

"Bumble Bee…you'll find out if you…don't stop hugging me!!"

"Oops sorry. Let's get these boosters on, the race is about to start."

"But I'm not suppose to use my key. Remember the virus."

"Oh yeah…"

All was quiet but then Bumble bee and sari both looked up at each other. Soon their eyes wandered over to ratchet's bench to a hammer. They looked back at each other and gave a smirk.

--

"Where is he already? I'm all warmed up." Complained Hot shot

"Yeah wasn't he here two clicks ago?" pondered override

While the autobots were questioning where bumble bee was, bumble bee quietly snuck out of the shed, with his brand new boosters on his shoulders and transformed on the starting line.

BEEP BEEP

"come on guys let's race already!!" yelled bumble bee from the starting line.

Everyone turned to see bumble already in his car mode ready to go. Hot shot and override just gave an annoyed look and transformed themselves. They both lined up on the starting line ready to go.

"_Sari do ya hear me?" _Bumble Bee buzzed through his communicator

"_Loud and clear, don't worry I'll talk you through the race. We'll win together."_

"_Good, hopefully the turbo boosters will hold. Man I am so nervous!"_

"_What! Bumble Bee nervous, unheard of!"_

"_Will you can it the race is about to start."_

Prowl walked out to the middle of the track and held a green flag. He raised the flag into the air and engines began to roar. Hot shot revved his engine as did override. Bumble Bee's engine was softer that hot shot's and it sounded more electric. Prowl waved the flag and the cars were off, and at a super speed too, prowl would have been run over if he didn't use his boosters to jump into the air.

The first lap in the race and the three cars were together. In first it was hot shot, right behind him was override, and a few feet behind her was bumble bee. While hot shot and override were pacing themselves at this fast speed, bumble bee was going driving at 70 his power. He was getting tired quick.

"Come on bumble Bee" teased hot shot "what happened to that super speed that you were talking about?"

Bumble bee just groaned and concentrated even more into the race, he had to beat hot shot.

Ten laps had gone by and the order had stayed the same. Override tried to pass hot shot during the eighth lap but her incredible power could not be matched by his tactical skills, he easily outmaneuvered her.

"_Bumble Bee how are you doing" _worried Sari

"_Not good I'm getting tired quick and we're only on the thirteenth lap of the race!!"_

"_Don't worry you can pass them on the footrace. They can't do that cool foot wheel thing that you do. Plus, after the footrace you can use the boosters to finally pass hot shot and win the race!! Just hold on bumble bee, pretend you're attached to override's bumper; I saw hot shot do that to pass her. You can do that to pass override when you start the footrace."_

"_Alright I'll do it but I don't see how it would work."_

Bumble Bee increased his speed a little and positioned himself right behind override, he felt himself being pulled along as override drove at her incredible speed. But this did not go unnoticed by override as she drove.

"Getting a good look at my bumper bumble bee?"

Bumble bee just blushed when she asked this.

"Good because it's the only thing you'll see this entire race!" Override increased her speed and passed Hot shot just as the fifteenth lap ended and she transformed and started to run in the foot race. Hot shot and bumble bee were not far behind as they too began to ran.

"Now's my chance." Thought bumble bee as he made his wheels connect with his feet. He sped forward and passed hot shot, who had a smirk on his face, and then override who raised an optic ridge at him with interest.

"See ya later hot shot!! Hahaha." Laughed bumble bee as he got farer and farer from the pair.

Finally when bumble bee thought he actually had a chance to beat override and hot shot he heard the sound of transforming. As he looked to his right he saw hot shot and override pass him at an incredible speed on cyber skates.

"See you later Bumble bee!!" laughed hot shot with an even bigger smirk on his face than before.

Bumble let out a groan as he pushed himself to skate faster.

As the three autobots sped the streets they were jumping over cars and people and maneuvering the streets to get to the turn around. Above them, ratchet's flying cameras were watching the race as it progressed. Hot shot had just jumped over a family of four and was slimly in the lead ahead of override, he could see the turnaround up ahead.

As the trio went around the turn around, hot shot used his tactical skills to get even farer ahead of the others. While override increased her power after the turn to catch up to hot shot. That just left poor bumble bee who didn't have any tricks to catch up, unless you count his secret weapon. In his head bumble bee was considering using the boosters to catch up to the others and pass them but he wanted to wait for the last part of the race so hot shot couldn't surprise him right in the straight away. But bumble bee was falling so far behind he decided to use them.

"_Hey sari, I'm gonna use the boosters!!"_

"_You sure bumble bee, I thought you were gonna wait?"_

"_I was but I'm falling behind fast. If I don't do something now, using the boosters later won't help me pass hot shot."_

"_Alright bumble bee, let 'em rip!"_

Bumble Bee opened his rear windows and pushed the booster panels out the windows. He heard them charging who could feel the raw speed emanating from the boosters. When they were finally charged, they lurched Bumble Bee forward faster than the speed of sound. Bumble Bee's scream of surprise was left behind in the wind.

Hot shot was feeling confident in himself, he was in first and override was a few meters behind him, and bumble bee was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly hot shot heard an unfamiliar sound. He took a glance behind him and saw a yellow blur that was approaching fast. Just as the blur caught up with hot shot it slowed to his speed and hot shot was astonished to find bumble bee.

"Man hotshot, I thought you were faster than this. Oh well. See you around, I gotta go win a race."

As bumble bee sped off hot shot was left dumbfounded.

"FINALLY A CHALLENGE! Get ready bumble bee, cause here I come!"

Hot shot's engine roared as he started to pick up more speed. He inched closer and closer to bumble bee as they neared the race track. Override still licking at his tires, no wonder, she has much more power than him, she can accelerate faster.

As they neared the race track Bumble Bee was in hot shot's view. Only 7 meters ahead of him. As the trio entered the race track bumble bee was still a head of an ever closer hot shot with override right on his tail.

Override felt herself starting to overheat, she had to make a move now or she would never get the chance.

"Here we go!" Override accelerated forward and passed hot shot who traveling at his top speed and overheating quickly. She quickly caught up to bumble bee and passed him also. This surprised bumble bee so much that his engine sputtered a bit.

Hot shot saw this and decided now was the time to make his winning move. 5 laps to go and he was overheating bad, but that was why he loved racing, you have to fight through pain and beat every challenge.

"CYBER KEY POWER!"

A light appeared in the sky and the autobots on the sidelines had no clue what was happening, bumble bee also saw what was happening and he also heard hot shot's scream but he had no clue what was happening. Override silently smirked to herself, 'Looks like he's going all out in this race.'

The key fell from the heavens and inserted itself into a slot near hot shot's spoiler.

Hot shot felt the power pulse through him as he felt faster, stronger and better than ever before.

"ACCEL WING!"

Two yellow metal wings camp out of hot shot's spoiler and his engine increased power by an immeasurable amount.

3 laps to go and hot shot's burst of speed and power sent him flying past bumble bee who couldn't believe any of this was happening, so he made his boosters work at 100 their capability.

Hot shot sped forward and caught up to override who was still smirking from before, she expected this from him. But what she didn't expect, was bumble bee who had just caught up to the pair. It was the last lap and the trio were neck to neck no one knew who was going to win. But just like hot shot acting like hot shot he pushed himself harder and he felt his insides burn and heat up past their usual limits. He slowly inched forward the other two as override slowly followed behind him. The finish line was just ahead and all three bots were just a blur to the others. They came around the turn towards the straight away and they sped past the finish line while a series of pictures was taken to catch the three speeding cars.

When the three cars came to a stop steam was pulsing through the seams of their armor. They were all breathing hard and they were incredibly hot to the touch. Without expecting it, freezing cold water was poured on top of them by prowl, ratchet, and bulkhead. All jumped as the cold water touched their bare metallic skin. Bumble Bee would have complained to ratchet about this cruel act but he was having enough trouble catching his breath to talk.

Optimus and sari were the ones put in charge of looking at the pictures because optimus was so honest and sari was so curious. Optimus saw who had won and called the others over to have a look. Hot shot, override, and bumble bee clumsily transformed and, with help from the others, walked over to the big screen to see the results. Hot shot leaned on bulkhead since he was the tallest, override leaned on ratchet since he was the least perverted (he's done some awkward stuff to femmes for exams, guaranteed), and bumble bee leaned on prowl since he was the closest to bumble bee's height.

Optimus clicked some buttons and hit enter on the keyboard and the final picture appeared.

In FIRST place it was hot shot who was barely ahead of override. She came in second right behind hot shot.

"just like the last race" laughed override in her head.

And sadly in last place it was bumble bee whose head was bent in disappointment.

"YES I WON!!" screamed hot shot as he shot his hands into the air to celebrate victory, but resulted in him falling on the floor from lack of strength to support himself. He just looked up at everyone smiling and still breathing hard.

Ratchet walked over to bumble bee and gave him a hit in the back of the head.

"Hey…what was that…for Ratchet?" whined bumble bee as he rubbed the back of his head

"I thought I told you to never use those contraptions ever again, plus look at the picture."

Bumble bee glanced at the race picture and it showed that both of his boosters had blow out from the stress that was on them.

"So I lost because my real top speed wasn't fast enough to keep up with them?"

"That and you systems were so stressed that it couldn't take the pressure it was under."

"Well hot shot, I hate to admit it but, you are the fastest bot in the universe."

"Thanks bumble bee." Commented hot shot "You sure made it a difficult race though, right override."

"Yeah we haven't had a race like that in a long time. Usually it's just me and hot shot in the front with no one else, good to know there is someone just as fast as us."

"Hey hot shot, what was that light in the sky, it just came out of nowhere." Questioned optimus

"Oh that thing is called a cyber planet key it…"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

Hot shot's explanation was interrupted by the maniacal laughter of the crazy psychopath blitzwing and partner in crime lugnut.

"Well zat was intriguing.-**change**-ya watching autobot scum tire themselves out iz great.-**change-** what a crazy race, that was intense!! …Popcorn?"

"Not now, megatron has given us our orders now let's go!"

Lugnut and blitzwing flew down from their seats in the stands and stood before the autobots. Hot shot, override and bumble bee could do nothing to look intimidating. Hot shot was on the ground and bumble bee and override were being helped to walk, none thought they would be able to fight off two trained decepticons, except hot shot of course, he was stubborn as usual.

Hot shot stood up, still breathing hard and still overheated, and pointed his finger at the two decepticons.

"Well if it's a fight you two are looking for…you just found one!"

--

Cartoonfreak22: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HOT SHOT HAD TO WIN! He is the fastest in the universe after all, officially.

Bumble Bee: So I am the slowest. :'-(

Cartoonfreak22: Let's put it this way, you're the slowest of the fastest. ;-D

Bumble Bee: Well I guess when you put it that way.

Hot shot: Whoo Hoo! That was a great race, you did great Override!!

Override: thanks hot shot you too. But I'll beat you next time.

Hot shot: We'll see but first we have to beat these deceptipunks in battle. You ready?

Override: Not really, I'm exhausted.

Hot shot: Too bad, LET'S FIGHT!!

Cartoonfreak22: good old hot shot, please review. It'll give the autobots the energy to fight the decepticons. :-D


	8. A cyber planet what?

**Disclaimer: Once again, and I repeat, I do not own transformers or any of its characters. DON'T SUE ME!!**

Cartoonfreak22: Hey I'm updating again, not as soon as I wanted but still sooner than before.

Hot shot: sweet I am so excited for this chapter, what's gonna happen?

Cartoonfreak22: Well hot shot, you'll just have to read and find out…

Bumble Bee: WELL HURRY UP AND GET TO IT, I WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!

Cartoonfreak22: whoa…someone's excited…

--

It was sunny out, birds were singing merrily as they flew and children were playing in the park. It would have been a wonderful day for the autobots to relax and enjoy themselves… if they didn't have the two decepticons, blizwing and lugnut, trying to attack them.

"HAHAHAHAHA, does he really think he can take us!?" cackled blizwing "This is going to barrels of fun**-change- **the barrels of my guns!"

"Not now you idiot! We have a mission." Exclaimed Lugnut to his crazy comrade. He then turned to face the autobots, "Give us the velocitron cyber planet key!"

All the earth autobots gave a questioning look, all were thinking, 'what is a velocitron cyber planet key'. But hot shot and override glanced at each other and took a step back.

"Zey are not going to just give uz zhe key lugnut, let's just take zt!!

Lugnut shot forward and hot shot met him halfway. Both mechs grabbed the other and they were locked in a battle of strength. Blitzwing however, flew into the air and froze the earth autobots, and froze a cage around sari, so they couldn't move but their heads weren't frozen, he wanted them to witness what he was about to do.

Override was alone, exhausted and breathing heavily; she could barely stand by herself. Hot shot looked over his shoulder and saw override below the hovering blitzwing.

"Override, RUN!"

Override looked over to hot shot who was quickly losing to the amazing strength of lugnut.

"Hot shot, you know I never run from a fight!"

"Override, you know your duty!!" screamed hot shot as he used new energy to push lugnut back.

Override realized hot shot was right, she had a duty and she couldn't be captured by decepticons if she wanted to fulfill it.

Override narrowed her eyes at blitzwing before she turned and ran.

"Ooooooo" giggled blizwing "We got a runner!! Hahahahahahahaha"

Blitzwing easily caught up to the tired override, but she hopped on her cyber skates and fired her boosters.

"Oh no little car, you're not getting away that easily!!"

Blitzwing shot an ice beam at her and froze her wheeled feet and she fell to the ground. Blitzwing then froze her legs and arms to the track.

"Now zat you are finally still, give me zhe cyber planet key!!"

"Never!!"

"Fine,**-change-** we'll do it zhe hard way autobot scum!!"

Blitzwing jumped on override and started to scan override with a scanner in his arm. He went from the top of override to the bottom and when he got to her chest his scanner began to beep uncontrollable.

"So you put it in your spark chamber ya? Oh well, OPEN IT!!"

"No!"

"Very well have it your way."

Blitzwing grabbed the chest plate that covered override's spark chamber and began to rip at it. Override gave screams of pain as he tore the metal off of her body.

Hot shot saw this and quickly used all the strength he could muster to take down lugnut and went after blitzwing. Blitzwing heard him coming and grabbed hot shot as soon as hot shot grabbed him. 'oh man not another battle of strength, I got nothing left' thought hot shot. Hot shot was losing badly to blitzwing, but he still pushed, however, deep in his spark chamber the quantum restraint couldn't handle the amount of energy hot shot was attempting to use. All of hot shot's energy was depleted and his body was sucking all his reserve energy from every part in his body, including the restraint. The restraint shorted out with a show of electric sparks and became useless. The virus that had once been dormant inside hot shot now attack hot shot's body by electrocuting him to no end.

Hot shot gave creams of pain as he quickly lost all the strength he had to hold off blitzwing and weakly fell to the ground. Although blitzwing had no clue what had happened he wasn't going to complain about his enemy's faults. He turned back override who was whimpering in pain and trying to get free. Blizwing removed the last piece of metal from her chest and her spark was revealed. It was a bright blue ball of energy that was very active.

Blitzwing was able to catch a glace of what he was looking for in the back of her spark chamber. Behind her spark, a small but clearly visible red key which had a lightning bolt on it. The only problem was getting to it, but blitzwing had come up with an answer that was direct and carefree. He simply reaching his large hand into small spark chamber and just ripped out whatever was in his way. Override gave horrific screams that made all the earth autobots on the brink of tears.

"Blitzwing get your filthy decepticon hand off of her!!" yelled bumble bee

"Ooo, now I'm definitely scared" blitzwing remarked sarcastically as he continued to rip apart override's insides, he was so close to the key now.

Hot shot heard override's screams, it was tearing his spark in two. He only had one option now, no matter the consequences. Hot shot weakly got to his feet as the virus in his systems continued to suck the very life out of him, but the sound of override in distress only gave hot shot renewed vigor.

"OVERRIDE!!" hot shot screamed as his body began to glow in a bright light. All eyes were on him and override knew exactly what he was doing. Everyone witnessed hot shot's transformation as sheets of armor came out of notches under hot shot's normal armor and snapped into place on his arms, legs, chest, back and even his helmet grew to add more defense to his head. The autobot insignia on his chest expanded as three strips extended diagonally from each side of the symbol.

When the light vanished from hot shot, all the autobots knew exactly what hot shot was, and regrettable, so did blitzwing.

"so you're an elite guard, no big deal," blitzwing shot forward to attack hot shot who stood his ground with an angry scowl on his face "YOU'RE STILL GOING DOWN!!"

As blitzwing was about to attack hot shot, with blinding speed hot shot moved to the side and blitzwing connected with the cement stadium walls. All looked in amazement at hot shot who in a nano-click had activated his cyber skates and sidestepped just in time to avoid blitzwing.

Blitzwing scrambled out of the rubble of the crumbled wall and saw hot shot in front of him still with the scowl on his face, 'man is he pissed.'

In a blink of an optic, hot shot was gone but reappeared right in front of blitzwing who couldn't believe what was going on.

Hot shot grabbed blitzwing by his helmet and looked at him with his bright blue anger filled eyes.

"If you **ever** try to hurt override again, I will **kill** you."

Without expecting an answer hot shot turned and threw blitzwing in front of him and gave a good hard kick that sent blitzwing flying. But hot shot wasn't done there. He used his boosters to catch up to the flying blitzwing and kicked him high into the air. Then hot shot used his boosters to jump high into the air. He punched blitzwing so he spun around at a high speed and then flew above blitzwing. Hot shot pointed his boosters downward and as he was heading towards the ground at a high speed, hot shot kicked blitzwing in the head and sent him speeding towards the ground where he made a hard impact, hot shot landed softly on his feet.

All the autobots had their mouths agape, none could believe what had just happened. **No one** could've survived that attack, not even megatron himself!!

Hot shot turned from the defeated decepticon and turned back to override who was still lying on the ground in pain. Using a low power gun located in his right hand, hot shot shot the ice shackles that blitzwing had put on her legs and arms. Hot shot lifted override so she was at his eye level and she looked at him with her pain filled sapphire eyes. Hot shot seemed to ask a silent question as override nodded her head and prepared herself for something.

Hot shot pressed override's autobot symbol and a small button appeared. With a simple press, override's body was engulfed in a bright light as her body, like hot shot's began to change. New armor appeared and her bare spark chamber re-grew its cover plate that had been savagely ripped away. Like hot shot, her original autobot insignia became an elite guard one and her helmet had grow to protect more of her head, override was brand new!! Hot shot helped override up from the ground and gave her a small smile before…

"NO I SHALL NOT LET IT END LIKE THIS!!" yelled a now conscious lugnut

Lugnut ran up to blitzwing who was unconscious but not dead. Hot shot just gave a tired sigh as he once again activated his cyber skates. Hot shot vanished once again only to reappear behind Lugnut who was helping a badly hurt blitzwing to his feet. Hot shot took out a small hand rifle from a slot behind his left leg and shot lugnut in the back. The impact of the blaster knocked lugnut to the ground.

"Enough!!" yelled blitzwing who was now up in the stands where he and lugnut were before the battle. "I didn't zink I would have to resort to tis, but it seems I have no other choice."

Hot shot and override were ready to fight anything that blizwing could through at them. Blitzwing reached below him and pulled out a small injured neon green and white femme who looked like a smaller version of override except she had a round helmet with a visor on her forehead. Hot shot and override were obviously upset at blitzwing holding this young femme for they both gasped. Override was especially upset.

"Return her to us at once!!"

"Let's make a deal," sneered the incredibly injured blitzwing "I'll give her to you, if you give me zhe cyber planet key. Deal?"

Override and hot shot looked at each other, they didn't know what to do. But they didn't really have a choice. Override looked down at the ground in sadness as tears formed in her optics. She then shot her head up to look at blitzwing who was smirking triumphantly.

"Fine, you have a deal. Now return **Kickstart** to us."

--

Cartoonfreak22: Yipee!! Finally an OC of my own design, well not really, she looks kinda like override but with some differences.

Hot shot: why did you have to put kickstart in danger, of all people?

Bumble Bee: Who is this girl, she's really…really…

Override: cute?

Bumble Bee: **-blush-** n…no… I was going to say…

Cartoonfreak22: Bumble bee, you got the hots for kickstart admit it.

Bumble Bee: How do I have the hots for a femme I haven't even met yet?

Cartoonfreak22: BUMBLE BEE'S IN LOVE WITH KICKSTART!!

Bumble Bee: **-blush-** no I don't!

Cartoonfreak22: yeah you do!

Bumble bee: NO I DON'T!

Hot shot: this is going to be a while before they stop so…please review.


End file.
